


Думаю, теперь мы квиты

by White_Kingfisher



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Сила Ледибаг может возвращать к жизни, Флешбэки выделены курсивом, кровь, но затем все исправлено и он в порядке, смерть персонажа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Kingfisher/pseuds/White_Kingfisher
Summary: Когда Кот Нуар с готовностью жертвует собой ради Ледибаг, ее сила исцеления способна все исправить. Однако избавиться от воспоминаний не так просто.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Думаю, теперь мы квиты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Guess That Makes Us Even](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958969) by [buggachat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buggachat/pseuds/buggachat). 



> This story is also published [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9120225)

Ей никогда не нравилось, что Кот Нуар постоянно подставляется под вражеские атаки, защищая ее. Ей никогда не нравилось, что он так охотно и бесстрашно жертвует собой. Она терпеть не могла саму мысль о том, что он может пострадать. 

– Никогда не делай так больше! –всхлипывала она, сжатыми кулаками мягко постукивая его по груди. Она хотела бы вложить больше силы в эти тычки, чтобы выразить в полной мере своё отчаяние. В конце концов, на нем был костюм, и это не могло ему навредить. Однако осознание его смертности настолько захватило ее, что казалось, будто от малейшего воздействия его тело разобьётся на тысячи осколков. Она не понимала раньше, насколько он хрупок. – Никогда, никогда так больше не делай.

_Она была сбита с ног и лишена возможности вовремя среагировать; до йо-йо было не дотянуться. Клинок со свистом разрезал воздух, устремляясь к ней. Содрогнувшись, она зажмурила глаза._

_Удара она так и не ощутила._

– Чшшшш, Багибу... – прошептал Кот, обхватывая руками ее запястья, чтобы остановить это «избиение». – В конце концов, все закончилось благополучно, верно? Ты спасла меня. Все хорошо. 

_В смятении она открыла глаза, увидев перед собой спину Кота, упавшего на колени. Это дало возможность подхватить упавшее йо-йо. Рядом обнаружился его жезл - Кот был безоружен._

– Нет! – выдавила она, поднимая руку в тщетной попытке вытереть непрекращающиеся слёзы. – Это неправда. Я не спасла тебя. 

_Он держался руками за живот, но она не могла видеть его лицо.  
_

– Я здесь, Ледибаг... – сказал Кот таким мягким и ласковым голосом, что новый приступ рыданий подступил к ее горлу.

_– Кот? Кот! Ты... – она была отвлечена новым взмахом злодейского меча. Она заблокировала удар с помощью йо-йо, переводя внимание на злодея, но разумом пребывая с Котом. У неё не было времени проверить его._

– Ты не должен был делать это, - упрекнула она дрожащим голосом. Она никак не могла найти себе место; никогда в жизни ещё реальность не казалась такой шаткой и ненадежной.

_Зная, что Кот ранен и слишком уязвим, она увела жертву акумы с места происшествия. Бой продолжался ещё довольно долго, и в конечном итоге жертва акумы попыталась ускользнуть, чтобы собраться с силами для нового удара._

_Она осознавала, что должна следовать за ней, но это была единственная возможность выяснить, что с Котом. Так что она устремилась обратно к той крыше, на которой он остался._

– Хочешь... обнимемся? – спросил он без тени обычного поддразнивания. Это разозлило ее. Он был таким чутким и заботливым... Она была в ярости из-за того, что не способна на него злиться. И она ненавидела себя за то, что с ее губ слетело решительное «да». 

_Когда она приземлилась на крышу, то Кота Нуара там уже не было._

Она стиснула руками его худенькое тело, уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь. Она всегда любила его колокольчик - это глупое, эксцентричное, абсолютно Нуаровское дополнение к костюму... Но в данный момент она терпеть его не могла. Колокольчик врезался ей в щеку, пока она пыталась прижаться к его груди. Она просто хотела быть ближе. Она просто хотела раствориться в нем, живом и дышащем. 

_Там был гражданский. Светловолосый подросток. В джинсах и красной рубашке._

_Он лежал на бетоне спиной к ней, обмякший и неподвижный. Лица его не было видно._

_Нет. Погодите-ка... На нем была белая рубашка._

– Я должна была быть быстрее! – надрывно выкрикнула она, навалившись на него и вздрагивая плечами. Его когти ласково теребили ее хвостики. – Эт-того не должно было слу-случиться... Н-не могло зайти так д-далеко... 

_Она думала, их костюмы невозможно пробить. Она никогда не видела так много крови.  
_

– Это неважно, – мягко ответил он, прижавшись щекой к ее голове. – Потому что теперь все хорошо. 

_Слова застряли у неё в горле. Она хотела сказать что-то – поговорить с ним, узнать, ответит ли он ей. Она сделала нетвердый, мучительный шаг вперёд. Ее трясло._

_Кот Нуар ещё не использовал Катаклизм. С него не могла слететь трансформация._

– Т-ты не понимаешь, – всхлипнула она, скребя пальцами его спину. – Это случилось. Э-это все-таки случилось.

_  
– Кот? – едва слышно, с трудом произнесла она. Ещё шаг вперёд, и на неё уставились маленькие зелёные глазки. Она узнала квами.  
_

Кот ничего не сказал, начав легонько раскачивать ее из стороны в сторону, словно убаюкивая. Он обращался с ней, как с маленьким ребёнком, и ей ненавистна была мысль о том, что именно в этом она нуждалась сейчас больше всего. 

_– Иди! Действуй! – прошипело крошечное чёрное создание, свернувшееся в волосах упавшего паренька._

_– Но... - задохнулась она, чувствуя, как затуманивается зрение и плывет ее сознание._

_– Здесь ты ничем не поможешь! – взревел квами. Ее ноги подгибались, и понадобилось огромное усилие воли, чтобы не рухнуть на колени. – Просто иди и все исправь!_

_Она развернулась и бросилась прочь._

– Ты умер, – прошипела она, заливая слезами его костюм. Сигнал серёжек был проигнорирован - у неё все ещё оставалось время. – Я н-не могу... не могу просто забыть это.

_Она умудрилась использовать Чудесный Шанс и поймать акуму, пребывая на грани панической атаки. Иногда она удивлялась самой себе._

_Призванный предмет взлетел в воздух. Ее голос дрожал, когда она выкрикивала нужные слова._

_Она не знала, сработало ли это. И боялась проверить.  
_

– Прости, - шепнул он, ласково гладя ее по голове. Ей захотелось кричать. – Мне правда очень жаль.

_Ей понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы перевести дыхание, прежде чем метнуть ой-йо и взлететь на крышу._

__  
– Ты не виноват, - она шмыгнула носом, найдя в себе силы отстраниться и поднять на него полный боли взгляд. – Это все я. Это моя вина.

_Как только она ступила на крышу, ее ослепила вспышка зелёного света, заставив прикрыть глаза рукой.  
_

– Ты не виновата, Ледибаг, – яростно возразил он, схватив ее за плечи. – Я не виню тебя, и никто не винит. Это я решил поступить так, а ты спасла меня. Я обязан тебе жизнью. 

– Нет, – вздохнула она. – Это я обязана тебе. 

_Она сморгнула слёзы, опуская руку, и тут же перехватила взгляд знакомых зелёных глаз. Он все ещё держался за живот, возможно, даже не осознавая того, а хвост его беспокойно подёргивался._

_В тот же момент ей захотелось разрыдаться_.

– Может, мы оба обязаны друг другу? – Кот слабо улыбнулся, нажав пальцем ей на нос, который она тут же сморщила. – В таком случае, мы квиты. 

_– Ах, Моя Леди, – проворковал Кот, за дурашливой ухмылкой пытаясь скрыть дрожащий голос. – Тебя не учили стучаться? Я же был не одет!_

_Она разрыдалась._

– Если ты умрешь снова, – выдохнула она. – Я убью тебя.


End file.
